1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool positioning pad, and more particularly to the tool positioning pad for positioning tool bits and handles.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional tool positioning pad is disposed in the tool box and includes a plurality of position holes. Each position hole includes a position arm and a plurality of surfaces. A protrusion is formed at the end of the position arm for locking the tool bit. The plurality of surfaces fastens the tool bit stably. Therefore, the tool bit is vertically and stably positioned in the position hole, and the tool bit is locked by the protrusion for preventing the tool bit from dropping out form the tool box.
However, there is no position hole for positioning the handle in the tool box. When the users need to use two or more handles, the users often take a bag for receiving the handles. It is very inconvenient. Thus, the conventional tool positioning pad still needs to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.